


this is the way you left me (i'm not pretending)

by itsreallylizzy



Series: oceans away (but i'll never forget you) [11]
Category: John Wick (Movies), Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Crying, Feelings, M/M, Sadness, danny and rusty are exs, making rusty suffer is like my jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsreallylizzy/pseuds/itsreallylizzy
Summary: Danny may have left him but the love Rusty had for him stayed.





	this is the way you left me (i'm not pretending)

“Someone's trying to break in," John whispered into Danny's ear.

"Someone's doing what?" Danny was used to reading at night, not the sound of his husband telling him that there might be a break-in happening.

"Someone's breaking in Danny." John said, reaching for the gun he had in his drawer.

"Why would they be breaking in here?" Danny asked.

"This is a nice house Danny. It's also night. A time most people are asleep. Also a common time for robberies to break in." John looked around the room, listening to the sounds of the night, trying to hear the burglar.

"Robberies can take place anytime of day. Whoever it this is they're clearly not a professional." Danny wasn't worried, John would stop anyone that tried to break in.

"Well, not everyone can devote themselves to professional thievery," John said.

"Are you saying I should give classes?" Danny teased.

John laughed quietly from his place next to the door. "Finally, an honest living."

Danny smiled and continued reading.

John turned to give Danny a confused look. "I think they're trying to come in through the front door."

Danny sighed. "I'll go see who it is then." He walked over to the front door and looked through the peephole only to find Rusty at the door. He opened the door in a rush, worried about his old friend. "Rusty what are you doing here?"

"Who is it Danny?" John said from their bedroom.

"Everything's ok John!" Danny yelled back. "It's just Rusty, go back to sleep."

John put away the gun and got back into the bed. He wasn't going to get much sleep though, just stay quiet enough to listen to Danny and Rusty.

 -

 With his hair and clothes disheveled, a bottle of whiskey in his hand, it was clear to Danny that Rusty was drunk. He ushered Rusty in and sat him down.

"Tell me you didn't drive Rusty," Danny asked, concern in his eyes.

"No..... no... no, I, I uh, I took a taxi. Don't, don't worry, about me," Rusty mumbled, slurring his words a bit.

"Of course I'm gonna worry about you Rusty." Danny brought Rusty a cup of coffee and set it on the coffee table. "Rusty what happened? How’d you get here? Rusty are you ok?”

Rusty drank the coffee and looked away instead of answering.

Danny sighed. “Jesus, Rusty you show up at my house unannounced at 2 AM, you try to break in here drunk, how am I not supposed to be worried? I mean on top of all that you show up drunk? I mean, what’s going on Rusty?”

Rusty slumped into his chair, rumpling his suit. “Did you practice that one?”

Danny scoffed, frustrated. “No, I made that one up right now.” He sighed before continuing, “Come on Rusty just tell me what’s wrong.”

Rusty grimaced. “I just,” Rusty turned away from Danny and looking at a picture of Danny and John together, he said softly, “I just, can’t believe you didn’t tell me.”

“Tell you what?” Danny knew what but he prayed he was wrong.

“You know what.” Rusty snapped.

“I don't. I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about.” Danny said.

“You didn’t invite me.” Rusty said with nervous laughter. “What the hell am I talking about, invite me, you didn’t even tell me.”

Danny moved to defend himself but Rusty cut him off. “I know, we dated, we fucked, we whatever, but it’s more than that, I mean, I mean, I-, we’ve been broken up for years. I’m your man. We commit crimes together. You used to be, you are, my everything, my best friend, my literal partner in crime… You could have told me, I would have understood if you couldn’t have me there but, but you could have called.”

“Rusty... “ Danny put his hand on Rusty’s shoulder and one touch was all it took for Rusty to cry.

“Fuck man, I know I shouldn’t be upset, or anything, I have no right or whatever but, but, but come on, I’ve known you forever.”

Rusty didn’t cry often, or usually at all. Danny’s heart broke. He knew it would come back to haunt him one day, the erasure of the one man he could count on.

“I still love you Danny, I mean it’s hard to get over you cause you’re always there, you still need me and I just can’t fucking say _no._ ”

He held Rusty close to him, offering meaningless words of comfort. Meaningless because they came from him. They stayed like that for hours, when Rusty fell asleep Danny moved him to the guest room. Danny longed for the closeness they had when they were together, but their lives had changed and it was time for Danny to move on and let Rusty heal.

So in the morning when Rusty was gone he didn’t call and he wouldn’t call. Danny was determined to give Rusty the distance he needed. He trusted that when Rusty was ok he would come back to Danny and they could regain their friendship.

One the other side of the country Rusty waited for the phone to ring, for Danny to call with a heist or something. When weeks passed without a call Rusty knew it was real. Sometimes, he would ask Linus about Danny and Linus would shrug and say he was taking it easy, casing some joints and spending time basking in domesticity.  Rusty would smile, and thank Linus, walking into the night feeling a little better every time.

 -

Danny gets used to Rusty’s absence. At first it’s difficult not to call him and tell him about a job they could take or just talk about his day and have a drink. He missed Rusty and John notices it. Eventually he gets used to it, he still thinks about Rusty but it’s less often and with a sense of anticipation instead of sorrow.

When the phone rings on a Wednesday night four months later, Danny isn’t expecting to here Rusty’s voice and he grins at the sound of it.

"Hey Danny,” Rusty says, laughter in his voice, the sounds of a bar filling the background. “Wanna grab a drink?”

Danny grins. “I’ll be there in five.”


End file.
